1. Technical Field
The present invention related generally to computer software, and more specifically to trouble shooting and support for application problems.
2. Description of Related Art
In current environments, the tasks of detecting application problems and notifying proper support services often fall to the application end-user.
In the event that a problem occurs with the application in question, the end user who is using the application must call the business help desk to report a problem with the application. Often this notification is made significantly later in time from when the problem first occurs. The business help desk then contacts the relevant operational support team, who then notify a specific application support team that will access the relevant log files to diagnose the problem.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for automating problem detection and notification, thus reducing the time to detect and respond to problems arising in an executing application requiring high availability.